Encante-o pelo Estômago
by Mina.Alcazar
Summary: ONE SHOT - Os pais de Sasuke e os de Sakura decidem viver todos juntos em uma mesma casa... incluindo seus filhos, e ainda resolvem adotar uma criança órfã: Naruto.


Essa fic se passa em uma realidade alternativa, eu diria que é quase aquelas loucuras dos fillers. Os pais de Sasuke e os de Sakura decidem viver todos juntos em uma mesma casa... incluindo seus filhos, e ainda resolvem adotar uma criança orfã: Naruto. Pense nos personagens na época de Naruto Classic, ainda novinhos e sem temores... apenas o Sasuke que está um pouco mais para aquela épica da loucura dele... haha ^-^'

_Itálico são pensamentos_

**Naruto** e seus personagens pertencem a Kishimoto-sensei, mas não deixo de alugar o Sasuke regularmente.

**Encante-o por seu Estômago**

Escrita por _Mina Alcazar_

\- Ahhh! Claro que pode! Hoje eu vou fazer oniguiri. Vocês podem ir tranquila. Será mais que um prazer. Não precisava nem pedir Sra. Uchiha! – _Se alguém consegue gritar mais que a Sakura... é o pai da Sakura._

-OHAYO! – _Ah claro, esqueci o Naruto consegue. _Sasuke tampou os ouvidos e se afundou mais na poltrona irritado.

Dês de o dia em que seus pais resolveram ir morar com os Haruno a vida do jovem Uchiha havia se tornado um inferno. Não existiam mais as palavras sossego e silêncio.

Quando receberam o convite para morar na casa deles Sasuke não levara a sério. Achava que apenas sua mãe seria a favor dessa ideia estapafúrdia. Como uma saída desesperada depois que sua casa ter ser acidentalmente incendiada. Imaginava que seu pai e seu mais irmão mais velho, Itachi, concordariam com ele em não aceitar o convite, afinal era ridículo, apesar de que passaria a morar perto de Sakura... Não! Ao contrario do que imaginará apenas ele próprio, Sasuke, havia sido o único totalmente contra a mudança e como era o mais novo, sua opinião não tinha peso.

No dia seguinte mesmo eles se mudaram para a casa, a exatamente uma semana. Esperava que pelo convite a casa deveria ser enorme com quartos e banheiros de sobra, mas foi novamente enganado... Estava dividindo o quarto e o banheiro com Itachi e com...

**-** NARUTO! Você comeu meu iogurte! – gritava Sakura - Venha aqui que eu vou te esganar! – Sasuke ainda não entendia direito como o rapaz loiro acabara morando com eles...

No segundo dia em que se mudaram com os Haruno, o time 7 teve um missão. Sasuke não pode fugir das perguntas de Naruto e Kakashi quanto as primeiras impressões. Um deleite para Sakura, que andava mais do que nunca apegada a Sasuke.

Naruto com inveja da sua proximidade com Sakura, e talvez com inveja de nunca ter possuir uma família, colocou um plano em ação... Que fugia da compreensão de do jovem Uchiha como viera a dar certo...

Sra. Haruno chegou falando na sala de jantar

"- lhem o órfão que encontrei na porta de casa! Ele é loiro! Está com as roupas sujas, coitado. Disse que não come nada além de lámen desde que nasceu. Ele vai morar com a gente a partir de hoje!"

"- Sasuke-kun e Itachi-kun podem dividir o quarto com ele. Eles não se importam" Acrescentou sorridente a mãe de Sasuke. Parecia que da noite para o dia as pessoas ao seu redor haviam enlouquecido e somente ele continuava são, preso em um tipo de pesadelo com cara de país das maravilhas.

Apesar de ter de aguentar os berros de mais uma pessoas além da sr. Haruno e Sakura, teria de dividir o quarto e o banheiro com Naruto. Não poderia ser pior. Itachi e seu pai pareciam alheios a todos os inconvenientes que aconteciam diariamente.

Todos sentados na mesa, tomando o café-da-manhã.

\- Sakura, filha. Uma garota com um olhar muito assassino, pediu para lhe entregar isso essa manhã. – Sr. Haruno entregou com maior naturalidade uma carta escrita com letras cortadas de revistas._ – Aquilo era sangue?_

\- Deve ser daquele fan-clube do Sasuke-kun! Huhuhu! Elas ficam todo o dia de vigia no portão da casa. São uns doces essa meninas. – disse Sra. Haruno.

_Eu não entendo o que acontece com essa família...Preciso bolar um plano. Não consigo aguentar esse manicômio mais um dia. Eu preciso pensar em algo, algo que faria minha mãe nunca mais querer morar aqui de novo. Mas o quê?_

\- Como estava falando hoje Fugaku e eu vamos passear de balão. – disse Sra. Uchiha sorridente enquanto passava manteiga em seu pão. Sr. Haruno vai preparar onigiri para vocês, quero que se comportem e o ajudem no que for possível. É tão bom poder sair novamente sem as crianças não é querido?

Fugaku Uchiha apenas concordou de forma monossilábica.

\- Hoje terei uma missão mais tarde mamãe. Não poderei ficar... – Itachi respondeu sério.

_O que posso fazer? _– continuava a pensar o jovem Uchiha. -_ O que daria certo para afastar mamãe dessa casa?_

\- É uma pena Itachi-kun... – disse Mikoto inocente. - Mas vocês podem passar mais tarde no topo do edifício do Hokage. Nós conversamos com o comandante e passaremos bem próximo. Acenaremos para vocês lá do balão. Combinado?

\- Combinado tia Mikoto! – gritou Naruto animado

_Talvez se eu conseguisse..._

\- E você Sasuke-chan? – Sra. Haruno insistia em chamar Sasuke por chan. – Você está tão pensativo, não esta feliz em ver sua mãe passear de balão? Sasuke-chan? Está me ouvindo?

\- Bom querido, nós já temos de ir andando. Tchau crianças. – Os pais de Sasuke partiram apressados para seu encontro.

\- Eu também já estou de saída. – Itachi deu um um ultimo gole no suco e também saiu.

\- Já sei! – Sasuke disse em voz alta após longo silêncio. Naruto, Sakura e os pais dela o olharam com surpresa. Não era comum o jovem Uchiha levantar a voz.

\- Já sabe o que Teme? – Naruto perguntou

\- Vocês vão ver...

No topo do edifício do Hokage

\- Eu farei assim: quando o balão passar bem em cima naquele ponto eu derrubo ele! Meus pais talvez se machuquem na queda, mas ainda melhor. Vão achar que eu estou doido e que devo ser separado de vocês. Ai eu volto a ter sossego e silêncio de antes. Não vou ter de morar mais um dia com vocês! É genial não? Huhuh – Naruto e Sakura olharam horrorizados o amigo, que finalmente havia perdido a razão. – Mal posso esperar para ter meu próprio quarto de novo.

\- Eles não vão achar que você está doido. Eles vão ter certeza. – Naruto respondeu.

\- Mas... Sasuke-kun... acho que é um plano muito perigoso. E se seus pais morrerem na queda do balão. – Sakura tentava mostrar ao companheiro de time o quão absurdo era seu plano.

\- Não. Não. Você ainda está dormindo em seu próprio quarto. Você não entende como é difícil dividir o banheiro com esse daí. – Sasuke disse apontando o dedo para o loiro. - Ele deixa a tampa do vaso levantado e o cabelo no ralo. Meu plano é totalmente seguro! Eles são ninjas afinal nada de tão grave pode acontecer. Huhuhu...

Sakura e Naruto e entreolharam preocupados.

\- Pode deixar que eu te visito no manicômio teme. É para isso que servem amigos. – Naruto disse na maior naturalidade.

Sakura empenhada a impedir a loucura de seu amado Sasuke tentou de várias formas convencê-lo a não seguir em frente com o plano e voltar para casa, mas nada mudaria sua decisão. Ele estava resoluto a nunca mais colocar os pés na casa dos Haruno. Casada de tentar e Naruto não fazendo nada para ajuda-la, ela resolveu sentar e esperar. Talvez conseguisse impedir o pior quando o momento chegasse. Porém Sakura se lembrou de uma tática que seu pai a havia ensinado. Teria de apelar para o estômago de Sasuke.

\- Sasuke-kunnunnn. – a rosada despertou seu lado mais doce. Chegando perto do amigo, que estava de costas para ela sentado em um banco. – Sasukeee-kuun

Chegou perto de suas costas e o abraçou lentamente, colocando seus braços em volta do rapaz. Com os cabelos roçando a pele do jovem Uchiha ela procurou dentro de si a voz mais apelativa que existia dentro de si, e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

\- Sa-su-ke-kun. –Ela sabia que agora era questão de minutos até Sasuke perder o controle.

Uchiha Sasuke sentiu um frio na espinha e todos seus pelos se eriçaram. Sakura o abraçava forte por trás, apoiava o queixo no seu ombro, deixando seu cabelo rosa perto de seu nariz, o suficiente para que o perfume adocicado o embriagasse.

A garota virou o rosto para encara-lo, ainda com a cabeça apoiada nos seus ombros. Fitou o rosto corado do rapaz, ele desviou os olhos ônix para cima, para não se perder na imensidão dos lhos esmeraldas da garota.

\- Sabe Sasuke-kun achei que estivesse gostando de morar perto de mim... mas acho que me enganei. – Sakura fingiu uma cara entristecida, até mesmo seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas em sua atuação.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos atordoado se virando para encara-la. Não gostava quando a fazia chorar.

\- Não... Quero dizer... não foi isso que quis dizer... – Seu rosto estava vermelho e por algum motivo não conseguia encontrar as palavras.

Sakura deu um sorrisinho atrevido... Sasuke havia caído em sua armadilha agora era só lançar a rede. Sakura sentou ao seu lado chegando muito próximo de seu rosto, era possível sentir a respiração quente dela em sua pele. Ela voltou novamente para perto do ouvido dele, o abraçando.

\- Porque não voltamos para casa e não estudamos aqueles pergaminhos? Deixamos Naruto para trás. - Sasuke se controlava para não ser possuído pelo perfume do cabelo da garota

_Tome o controle Sasuke! Você pode!_

-NÃO! – Sasuke se levantou abruptamente do banco, derrubando Sakura de bunda no chão antes de concluir seu plano.

\- Esta bem. Já chega! – Sakura se levantou irritada, virando o rosto. – Também estou cansada de esperar esse balão idiota. Já se passou muitos tempo desde que chegamos aqui. Além do mais acho que você nem conseguiria para-lo mesmo! Vou para casa. – Sakura tomou cuidado com suas palavras, ainda conseguiria finalizar a técnica de seu pai. - Essa hora meu pai já terminou de fazer os onigiris. Com okaka e to-ma-te. – Sakura enfatizou a ultimas palavras e se virou curiosa para ver a reação do Uchiha a menção de sua comida preferida.

Sasuke soava frio. A barriga de Naruto roncou alto quebrando o silêncio. Antes que Sakura pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa os dois rapazes já apostavam corrida para ver quem chegaria primeiro.

\- Pfuu... papai estava certo em sua técnica secreta. Manipula-se o homem mais facilmente por seu estômago. – Sakura riu sozinha.

No dia seguinte Sasuke recebeu a triste nóticia de que o balão havia caído e que seus haviam morrido. Itachi era considerado o principal suspeito, pois havia sido visto por testemunha usando seu sharingan no momento da queda.

**Fim**

* * *

Se encontrarem algum erro muito grotesco por favor comentem ^-^

love xxxx


End file.
